Kateri Ragetotem
Early life Kateri was born on the open plains of Mulgore. Her father was born from the Thunderhorn tribe and her mother from Mistrunner tribe. She was always fascinated by weapon craftsmanship. She wanted to learn and most of all she wanted to use the weapons properly. Her father had kept axes and maces. She always trying to practice them when she was young. Her parents started her education on the Earthmother and how the Taurens are connected to the earth and spirits. Kateri was more fascinated with learning how fight with weapons, then her culture. When her father's friend Som'tosh, a Troll Shaman, noticed she had connection to the elements with a touch of Air Totem she took from his pouch, he offered to take her as a student. Her father felt she was better to learn from her people. Som'tosh understood and wish the young Tauren safe journeys. Few Years Later Kateri ran away from home. She wanted to learn from experience than what she is told by her parents. When she was about day's walk from her home, a storm hit the plains. It was fierce and there was little place for Kateri to seek shelter from. She went to large tree in hopes it would be enough. Lightning had almost struck her twice and on the third time it had hit. When she was unconscious, her dream became the raging storm. She was at the root of the cause. A dark figure was of out focus and causing others to be harmed by the elements. She had felt power and rage from all around her and started to go mad within her dream. She woke up in a sweat and heavy breaths. Som'tosh greeted her gently and gave her some water. She looked at her surroundings and the cavern walls was a place she was not familiar with. Kateri felt weak from the hit, but the dream had her scared. She explained to Som'tosh of her dream and he waited until she finished her tale to give his insight. He told her she can no longer ignore the elements for results can lead to more than just a raging storm. For the next few weeks Kateri allowed herself to heal causally and caused her mind to think deeply. She kept thinking back on her dream and understood little she can no longer ignore her path. She prayed to the Earthmother for guidance and wisdom handed down. She then prayed to the Elements in thanks for opening up her eyes behind her stubborn pride. Som'tosh mentioned she will need to go into the raging storm she feared and make a pact. She had enough strength to walk to the entry way of the cavern and gave a confusing look when she saw the storm had passed on the plains. He mentioned the raging storm is not out there. It was inside her spirit. He conjured up a sleeping drought for her drink. Kateri slowly shook her hands as she took the drink. He explained to her look beyond within herself and know the elements are Shaman's guide and companion. She closed her eyes and waited for the sleeping drought to take its effect. She waited for several minutes, but then noticed Som'tosh had vanished. She walked out to the cavern to scout for his location. She thought maybe should have learn now to track prints from her father. She walked a few feet and saw the clouds forming rapidly and a storm raged swiftly. The wind howled fiercely. She thought of running back to the cavern, but her pride pressed her on to investigate. She saw a figure few yards away and slowly approached in caution. She saw herself as the mysterious figure, but she looked a little different. The mirror image gave a dark grin and mentioned she was waiting for her. The image of her explained what she could be doing to give the Alliance a taste of true power and rage, especially to the Dwarves. She went on in discussion how the elements are meant to serve rather than some contact oath to work side by side in balance. Kateri started to feel off and strange. Her dark self continued but the words were causing Kateri to feel sickened. Kateri in deep hoarse tone called out for aid from anyone, but no one answered. The dark told her don't fight it, for it only make it worse. It was time for her true self to emerge. Kateri stated in her hoarse tone, my true self is yet to be discovered, however it is not you. Kateri felt she owed an apology to the Elements. In her tone state she said sorry and vowed to make pact on their terms. Her dark figure dispersed and an air elemental came before her. She looked at ease and felt she waited until she was spoken to. The air element seemed in agreement of her silence and started talking to her in a strict raspy tone. Telling she is taking her journey on the right course of understand of what it means to be Shaman to the Elements. It told her to return to her family for she is needed urgently. Everything around eased in sense of calm and she awoke in the cavern as she had never left. Som'tosh gave a gentle smile at her and welcomed her back. She told she wanted to keep her experience to herself and he mentioned how it should be. She stated she was to return home, but Som'tosh knew why. Som'tosh told her parents are gone and so is her baby brother. She punched the cavern wall and tried to press him for answers. He got Kateri to calm down and explained her baby brother lives but her parents murdered. He mentioned there was very little to go on and the ones responsible covered their tracks well. She traveled back home to Bloodhoof Village and attend her parents funeral services. Part of her blamed herself for leaving home and not listening. She felt her actions will have to make up for the guilt. She traveled to Camp Narachi and started her training under Meela Dawnstrider. She didn't end her fascination with craftsman ship of weapons. She would watch members from the Ragetotem tribe work their talents and hope to learn to be a great Weaponsmith. Category:Characters